Insects (Anastasia)
The Insects are the worm-like creatures, that followed the lich monk, Rasputin, in his life in Limbo. They appear as minor villains in the animated film, Anastasia. The Insects play a minor role in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Summoning a Dark Entity The Insects appear briefly, as they help Rasputin in his attempt to summon the Emperor of Night, to defeat successfully Chernabog. They do not appear in the later events, until the end of the first war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Welcoming Ruber The Insects make a minor appearance, as they are seen in Limbo, along with the defeated Rasputin and the newly arrived Ruber, after his death in the mortal world. Again, they do not reappear, until the end of the second war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Attending a Fight When Ruber and Rasputin make their way out of Limbo, to the mortal world, they establish their kingdom in Camelot. However, their lives are threatened, when the Titans, set by Ursula, arrive to annihilate the empire of Ruber. Rasputin then stands up to defeat the giants. The Insects attend the fight, along with Bartok, in which, Rasputin takes a major role in. After he is beaten up by the Rock Titan, Rasputin, uses his reliquary, as the insects look in grief, that sucks all of the Titans in the reliquary. When Rasputin blasts them to the outer space, the Insects, along with Bartok, have enough enough time to hide from the explosion that followed, after the Titan's destruction. Non-Disney Villains Tournament The Insects appear briefly, during a ritual of Rasputin and Messina, in which they summon the deadly spirit of chaos, Hexxus. They later appear, when Myotismon and Vampyro recruit Rasputin into his Legion of Darkness, unknown to both of them, that Rasputin is not actually on their side. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War The insects briefly appear in the epilogue of the third round, as Rasputin summons a group of undead zombies, to serve his bidding. They have not been seen, afterwards. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Apparently, the Insects do not make an appearance in this tournament, even though Rasputin plays a significant role in it. Heroes Vs Villains War Apparently, the Insects are not featured in the great majority of the war, even though Rasputin is a major player in the tournament. The reasons of not featured, are currently unknown. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The Insects appear briefly in this tournament, as they assist Rasputin in capturing Angel for Mok. Due to the series discontinuity, their fates remain unknown. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Minion Category:Characters Category:Anastasia / Bartok the Magnificent Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Villains war Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains war Category:Hades' Alliance in Villains war Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Background Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Background Characters